The Impure Priest
by SilentSable
Summary: Poor Hidan, he manages to piss Kakuzu off during his first week in Akatsuki, Kakuzu feels the need to teach the priest a lesson. Warnings: graphic yaoi, rape, swearing. Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, just a small KakuHida story I felt like writing, there are way too many lovy dovy KakuHida stories out there (and I love them all) but I feel like some angsty, forceful stuff, ya know?

Warning: Rape, sexual things, cursing and a little bit of madness also the characters are all quite ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

The sounds of screaming echoed throughout the Akatsuki base, though it was basically ignored by all who heard it, seeing as though it was a daily occurrence.

Since Pein had come up with the 'bright' idea to put the two immortals on the same team and thus effectively making everyone's life a living hell, screams were a part of the 'norm'.

It was a well known fact that Kakuzu and Hidan couldn't stand each other, even ten minutes spent in one another's company would escalade from yelling to all out war.

And seeing as though these two shared a room, let's just say that I don't think the leader of Akatsuki will EVER make the same mistake again.

* * *

Kakuzu was furious, no, furious just didn't cut it, he was livid, apoplectic , he was ANGRY!!!!

Stalking down the empty stone corridors, searching each and every room, hoping to find at least one sign of his soon-to-be-dead partner.

Finally reaching the conclusion that Hidan was nowhere in that specific part of the base, the miser headed back to their shared room, muttering under his breath.

Hidan would pay, of that he was certain, the white haired boy would be screaming for his god's mercy when he was done with him! No one had ever stolen Kakuzu's money and lived, though Hidan was immortal Kakuzu was sure he could at least thrash him to within an inch of his life!

When he reached his room, the stitched nin found it locked, though this wasn't the problem. The problem was that Kakuzu distinctly remembered leaving the door standing open, only one person sprang to mind, _"HIDAN!" _

Kakuzu just got angrier, his tight control slipping ever so slightly. That was the last straw, a thread sprang to life and wriggled into the key hole and seconds later there was an audible click and the door slowly swung open.

There stood Hidan, his hand outstretched, as if he were about to open the door. Kakuzu gave him no chance to say a word, immediately after the door was open he had darted through the doorway and grabbed his partner's throat, blocking off his oxygen.

Hidan of course tried to speak, tried to swear, but Kakuzu just tightened his grip. "Where the FUCK is my money you little whore!" Each word was accompanied by the thud of the immortal's head hitting the wall.

Gone was the cocky smile that was usually upon his face, instead there was a look of pure rage and hidden hurt, sure they hadn't been together as partners for more than a week, but Hidan had grown attached to his stingy, money loving partner. This whole thing felt almost like betrayal, but Hidan couldn't be betrayed, he never put his emotions into things so how could he feel this?!

The answer was simple, he hated the thought of being alone, the thought that everyone would die and he would be alone, Hidan wasn't a coward but that thought would terrify anybody.

Looking deep into dazed magenta eyes Kakuzu felt his rage deepen, though his money was temporarily forgotten his temper was still fuelled by something and this something appeared to be a lot more persuasive than money.

Loosening his hold slightly, only enough so the immortal in front of him could speak and perhaps breathe, it was then that Kakuzu realised that appealing look of his partner only worked when said partner was silent, for as soon as he was even slightly free, Hidan burst into cursing.

Though his arms and legs were pinned by more of Kakuzu's stitches Hidan still fought, his body jerking forward in an attempt to escape his punishment.

This awakened some deep primal urge in the old miser, a feeling that had been buried for most of his 91 years of life, a feeling that had almost been forgotten. Lust.

Hidan's struggling ceased, as if he sensed the change come over the man in front of him, what filled the zealot's heart could almost be something akin to dread or anticipation maybe even both.

Kakuzu never smiled, and you could tell he was smiling even though he wore that mask, and it wasn't a nice smile either, it was a smile that said, 'Fuck with me, I dare you!'

Kakuzu's grin grew broader when he saw a foreign emotion flash in his partners eyes. He let out a small chuckle and pulled down his mask, his mouth crashing against Hidan's in a rough kiss, their teeth smashing together, but neither cared.

Kakuzu cared only in humiliating the youth before him, while Hidan cared only for escape. Though unfortunately for the white haired Jashinist, Kakuzu was stronger.

Ending the kiss, the stitched man stripped Hidan of his clothes, and proceeded to humiliate the younger man by stroking his flaccid cock, and getting a reaction. Kakuzu's face was pulled up into a mocking smile, "Well, well, well, seems you're quite the whore my religious little zealot."

Hidan's face went from blank shock to raging fury in seconds, his teeth gritted and his mouth snapped open and clicked shut again a few times in short succession. Finally he managed to spit his favourite two words out at his torturer, "Fuck you!"

Kakuzu's anger had almost completely dissipated by now, he was enjoying this, the way Hidan's face would contort with his different emotions, the way his muscles flexed as he writhed beneath him, the way his eyes shone red with his fury, all of this turned Kakuzu on more than any pretty girl could ever do!

With one last sadistic chuckle and stolen kiss, Kakuzu flipped Hidan around so that he was now pressed into the cold tile covered wall, his hands held above his head as if in prayer.

Grinning at the irony, the missing Falls Nin dug through his holster for a kunai, once one was found it was shoved through the trembling immortals hands, pinning the albino to the wall.

Letting him hang, Kakuzu began to slowly undress himself, pulling his clothes from his body as slowly as possible as he listened to the strained hiss of Hidan's breathing.

Once fully unclothed he stood behind his prey, his cock hard and weeping, not even bothering to find lube, of any kind, Kakuzu pulled Hidan's hips towards him so that the albino's ass was sticking out at a good angle.

Hidan's entire body was trembling now, his rage and humiliation were building and now it was about to get worse.

Deciding it best to 'test the waters' so to say, Kakuzu pushed one finger roughly inside the boy, and revelling in the gasp that followed. Now that he knew, he probably should have realised that Hidan was still a virgin, but that would just make this so much better!

Pulling the finger out and grabbing the albino's hips, he positioned himself at his partner's tight virgin entrance, knowing that his member was larger than most and knowing that this would be excruciatingly painful for Hidan, Kakuzu grinned and thrust himself in swiftly.

Hidan screamed at the sudden invasion of his body and tried to jerk away, his trembling becoming more pronounced, though now it was more from shock than anger.

His attempt to avoid the pain just met with his own hot member meeting the freezing tiles, causing a whimper to issue from his mouth.

Kakuzu delighted in the small sound of weakness his partner had just made, and what made this all the sweeter was the fact that he was sheathed in the warmth and strength of one of 'Jashin's high priests'

Pulling himself back a bit, and revelling in the marvellous friction, Kakuzu soon started up a steady rhythm, pounding viciously into the man beneath him, but as he pulled back for the next thrust Hidan jerked his body to the right, which allowed Kakuzu's now slick member to slide out.

The stitched man almost groaned like an uke at the loss of the wonderful friction, but he pulled back his anger and frustration, and tsked "Now look what you've done my tight assed little whore, now we have to start all over again"

Hidan growled and jerked his hands, trying to pull the kunai from the wall, but his partner would have none of it.

Positioning the immortals hips once again, Kakuzu slid his straining member back into the warmth of Hidan, this time he kept a tight hold of the boy, his fingers leaving red gashes as they tried to get purchase in the soft white skin.

The missing Taki nin didn't even bother looking for Hidan's prostate, this was about humiliating him not pleasuring him, though some part of Kakuzu wandered if the sex might be a little better if Hidan also enjoyed himself, but he immediately shut that voice up with a lust filled snarl.

Pounding harder, Kakuzu soon found himself losing his carefully sought rhythm and just pounding into the immortal body beneath his own.

Kakuzu's body was close, his skin tingled with a mixture of burning heat and freezing cold, his body trembled with the need to release, and when he felt he couldn't stand it any longer, he came, his sperm shooting into Hidan and leaving the old miser exhausted.

He lay on top of the albino, letting his staked hands hold both their weights as he recovered from the sheer bliss of his orgasm, forgetting for just a moment that he was humiliating the Jashinist, Kakuzu leant forward and nibbled softly on an ear.

But he received no response, sometime during the mind blowing fucking, Hidan had given up, his mind retreating, leaving his body unresponsive.

But Kakuzu didn't worry too much about this, after all, Hidan would probably be back to his normal annoying self the next day, so pulling his now limp member from the priest Kakuzu made his way over to his bed and collapsed, barely managing to pull the covers over his body before he gave into the blissful exhaustion hovering around him.

* * *

There we go, all done with the first chappie, okay so theres only gonna be a few, like maybe three or four, give or take a few.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey another chapter for you, Thanks for all the favs and stuff, it warmed my heart.

Disclaimer: I dint own.

* * *

The next day found most of the members of Akatsuki gathered in a large stone anti-chamber, of the side of their entrance hall.

Most members were lulling about, enjoying the lapse of their normally strict routine, with a few exceptions of course.

Sasori for one was definitely unhappy, if you listened hard enough you could hear him muttering obscenities from inside the metal shell of Hiruko, (is that the puppets name?) while Itachi just stood impassively in the shadows.

Pein stood at the door, tapping his foot in impatience, usually Kakuzu was very punctual, which meant that his partner would be too, but today neither of them had bothered to show up yet, leaving Pein to deal with a bunch of bored S-class criminals.

Finally after one particularly loud explosion, the leader of Akatsuki snapped. "Would all of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!? Good, now, Deidara would you please go upstairs and fetch Kakuzu and his partner, and the rest of you, take your BLOODY seats."

Konan looked mildly bored as she sat in a chair to the right of Pein, and began to sculpt tiny paper replicas of the organisation members.

After a minute or so of muttering and a few short scuffles, everyone had a seat, and now the only thing left to do was wait for the last three members to join them.

* * *

Deidara trudged up the stairs, his visible eye narrowed in annoyance at the thought of being treated like some common servant.

Finally reaching the corridor where the bedrooms were located, he quieted his mutinous thoughts and began reading the tags on the doors.

First was Itachi's and Kisame's, the door painted a plain black and a small piece of yellowed paper with their names neatly printed upon it.

Next was his own, Danna wouldn't let him paint it, so it remained a deep cherry red, both the artists names carved into the wood, courtesy of Sasori.

The last three doors belonged to Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Pein respectively, with their partners rooming with them.

Deidara made his way to Kakuzu's door, wandering how the newest member had made his mark upon the old miser's money green door.

But whatever Deidara had expected, what he saw just wasn't it. Under Kakuzu's neatly printed name was a triangle held within a circle, drawn from blood, human blood if he was not mistaken. Though that wasn't the worst of it, the worst was the human heart that had been nailed within the circle with a name branded into its soft skin, 'Hidan'.

Not much was known about the newest member, the meeting currently being held was meant to clear the fog etc. Of course most of them had seen the young man, not much older than 22, walk into the base with Kakuzu. His white hair slicked back, and magenta eyes shining with the promise of death. On his back had been a three bladed, blood red scythe, its blades slick with drying blood.

Swallowing his bile at the irony of the heart, Deidara knocked lightly on the door, almost wishing he could just walk back the way he came, but Leader-sama was scary.

No response, deciding to try again, Deidara knocked louder, still no sound. Deciding that it was either face leaders wrath or open the door, the decision was instantly made, the door swung inwards on well oiled hinges.

What he saw though made him wish he were being tortured by Pein, rather than witnessing this.

For nailed to Kakuzu's wall was a naked man, one who seemed to be covered in blood as well as semen, and though he appeared to be dead the blonde could still see his chest moving slowly in a parody of breathing.

* * *

Kakuzu was awoken by the faint sounds of someone gagging, thinking that perhaps someone had come into his room intent on stealing his money, the old miser launched himself from his cheap bed and grabbed hold of the nearest kunai, which happened to be the one holding Hidan's body to the wall, not even stopping to wonder why the religious man was still there, Kakuzu leapt at the figure hunched over by the doorway nearly decapitating the man, who dodged at the last second.

"What the hell Kakuzu, un! Not even a week after getting your new partner and you've already killed him, hmm!"

Kakuzu froze, recognising the voice, just that stupid blonde artist, not a thief, although he might still be a thief!

Turning towards the blonde Akatsuki member, his teeth grinding together, he managed to speak in a low growl, "Deidara, get the hell out!"

Said blonde didn't move, he just continued staring at the crumbled form of Kakuzu's newest partner, though he seemed to snap out of the trance when a bloody kunai came sailing towards him.

"Leader-sama wants to know why you're missing the meeting" Kakuzu froze in the middle of drawing a second kunai, this one from the pouch on the desk nearby, his eyes flashing to meet deep blue before he swore, and kicked the crumpled heap that was his partner.

The stitched ninja sighed and made a shooing motion towards the blond, "Fine, fine. Tell him I'm coming, I've just got something to take care of first."

Deidara looked warily at the still body on the floor, then shrugged and headed out the door.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the explosions artist walked through the door, Pein asking what was on everyone's minds, "Where's Kakuzu?" Deidara fidgeted a bit, but then seemed to calm, "He said he's coming."

Pein nodded his head in dismissal, and the artist proceeded to where his danna sat, and took a seat next to him, trying to find just a small hint of comfort, but the puppet offered none.

After ten minutes had passed, there were a few loud thumps and then a painful crash, needless to say almost everyone jumped up to go look.

The source of the noise was Hidan, or more specifically, Hidan's body, seeing as though Kakuzu had just rolled it down the stairs.

Pein twitched in annoyance as said man came into view, calmly strolling down the stairs, his mask and cloak in place, unlike when Deidara had seen him, he had been naked the last time the blonde bomber had seen him, so to Deidara the clothes were a real improvement, his Danna was the only puppet he would ever love!

* * *

Okay so im going to end it there unless you want more but at a later stage, anyway please be lenient with me its my first time putting up my naughty yaoi thoughts in public XD, so please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers and the people who alerted and favourited (I know it's not a word but any who)

This story I mostly wrote for myself (and my sick, perverted yaoi loving thoughts), and I decided to post this cause I thought 'Hey there must be other people out there who like the same thing', and I've only ever found a few rape fanfiction stories (even though its more Kakuzu's style to rape rather than ask) So ya, on with the story.

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

Everyone in the room was staring at Kakuzu, the stitched man had acted like nothing had happened and had proceeded to kick the unresponsive body of his teammate into the meeting room where he left it in a shadowy corner.

Once everyone was once again seated, Pein stood and cleared his throat, letting his ringed eyes rest on each member individually before he continued.

"This meeting was supposed to be a chance for you all to get to know our latest member, but seeing as though he is unconscious at the moment," Pain sent a cold glare at the miser lounging on a spare chair, "I will inform you of his specialties instead."

Kisame let out a sharp bark of laughter, his eyes screwed shut in mirth, "Man! You gotta feel sorry for this guy, I mean seriously, he's not gonna live long being paired with Frankenstein over there!"

Those who had known Kakuzu the longest, mostly ghosts by now, knew what subtle signs to look for when the old ninja was angry, and right now there were more signs than most knew existed.

Kisame, seeing the subtle hints, wisely closed his mouth, his shark-like teeth clicking together loudly.

Kakuzu just grinned viciously under his mask, not that anyone saw anything but a slight twitch of the dark fabric. He waited quietly for Leader to finish, he was looking forward to doing a demonstration of his partners abilities.

Pein stayed silent, letting the tension and suspense build, before he finally gestured towards the shadowy corner and said, "Hidan here is a Jashinist." The way he said it made it sound as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Most of the people in the room stared blankly at the pierced man in front of them, wondering if he was on drugs, since none of them had a cooking clue as to what a Jashinist was.

Finally Kakuzu seemed to take pity on them, either that or he was just impatient for the fun to start, "Immortality."

Kakuzu's statement seemed to confuse them more, sighing the missing falls nin, explained further, "His religion has granted him the gift of eternal life, thus making him an eternal pain in the ass."

Sasori snorted inside his puppet, "There's no such thing as immortality, you and I are prime examples of this!" Kakuzu just tilted his head in agreement, before drawing a kunai, he had painstakingly begun sharpening as soon as Deidara had left his room.

Walking towards the corner where Hidan lay, pretending to be asleep, he grabbed the immortal man by the hair and dragged him forward so that his head was bowed over the table, of course Hidan didn't come quietly, he spent the whole three seconds it took to drag him to the table cursing, anything and everything he laid his magenta eyes on.

Most of the members stared at the man pinned to the table by some of Kakuzu's stitches, his appearance was strange but his language was what shocked them. Deidara grinned, "I didn't know it was possible to use fuck in every sentence and make it sound so natural, hmm."

Everyone else silently agreed, but their attention focussed back on the supposedly immortal man when Kakuzu cleared his throat.

The miser then swiftly and almost silently proceeded to slice Hidan's head clean from his body, leaving the headless 'corpse' to collapse.

Though that went unnoticed, because now all eyes were on the head, which had gone strangely silent, its eyes closed, now it really seemed as if he were dead.

Sasori laughed, but before he could open his mouth to make his point, Hidan's eyes snapped open and he began cursing again, "All you mother fuckers just gonna fucking sit there! What you looking at, shark shit, huh!? You never seen a severed head before! Fucking bastards, the lot of you!"

The severed head continued with its diatribe, but was ignored in favour of shock, that is to say, most of the members of Akatsuki were all staring at the person who gripped said head by its silver hair.

Kakuzu was still grinning under his mask, and doing his secret mental money dance in glee.

Pein stepped forward, carefully avoiding the steadily growing puddle of blood and gingerly took the head from Kakuzu, holding its cussing form at arms length.

"Yes well, as you can all see, Hidan is indeed..."

The leader of Akatsuki never got to finish his sentence for Hidan decided enough was enough, he was sick of being a head!

"Oi, you, fucking stitches! Yes you, dumbass, stitch my head back on, will ya, my throat is killin me!" But the stitched man just glared, his strange eyes glowing with indefinable emotions.

Though Kakuzu changed his mind after receiving Pein's glare, complete with rinnegan, and sent a few tendrils into Hidan's neck, and placing it back on the body, he began to sow.

Once fully in control of his body, Hidan did what came naturally to him, he swore and swore and swore, and he ended his amazing show by kicking Kakuzu in the nuts, a savage grin on his face.

Everyone was now looking at the miser, trying vainly to see what would happen, but Kakuzu did nothing, his body still as his eyes followed the path of Hidan's leg, all the way to his groin.

The only sign that Kakuzu was experiencing the worst pain ever imagined was the tightening of the skin around his eyes, and a fiery glare sent at Hidan.

The immortal Jashinist seemed puzzled, why hadn't that kick floored the fucking old rapist? So Hidan added a second kick just in case, this time adding chakra to the limb in order to strengthen the blow.

Needless to say poor Kakuzu would have to put his family jewels into storage for a while.

Hidan laughed and turned his back on the ex-falls nin, not the best thing to do for that was the moment Kakuzu chose to strike.

But luckily, or unluckily depending on who you support, the annoying Jashinist ducked just in time, having spotted a penny.

He straitened, the bronze piece of currency glittering alluringly from his hand, drawing Kakuzu like a moth to a flame, making him temporarily forget about the burning, mind melting pain in his lower regions.

Noticing his partners fixed attention on his prize Hidan smirked, here was his chance for revenge, the chance to get back at that fucking geezer for humiliating him! The sex hadn't been the problem, I mean seriously, if the old fuck had wanted him so badly, all he had to do was ask!

But nooo, he just had to go and do all that fucked up shit, and that was the reason Kakuzu was going to lose a few hearts!

* * *

Whew, done, I can't honestly say I put a lot of effort into this story; I focus more on my other one, The Wanderer.

So I'm sorry if it has a terrible plot (What polt?)

Or if the spelling is bad (It is?)

Or if it is stupid (Can't argue with logic)

But hey this is just for fun and games right, just for laughs.

Anyway I wanna ask something, I noticed this in my work, I dunno if anyone else has though, but I tend to start out all angsty and emo and whatnot then it start getting funny, and turning into crack! I mean The Wanderer is a perfect example, and so is this!

Ahh well Thank you to my reviewers.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers! You are really inspiring, even if some of you inspire me anonymously, anywhoo, on with the story! Also it seems that this story may continue for more than four chapters, agh damn, just more work for me to do! XD Also I know it's been long, please don't kill me! I honestly have an excuse! I was writing exams, and my computers CPU fan packed up and I'm lazy, worse than Shikamaru!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hidan sat in their shared room, plotting deviously to himself about ways to get revenge on that old fucker, those plans went along the lines of; Sacrifice him to Jashin, sacrifice him to Jashin naked, sacrifice him to Jashin in a tutu, sacrifice him to Jashin in a mermaid costume, and the one that was looking most appealing, have sex first and then sacrifice him to Jashin!

Unbeknownst to Hidan, he was listing every single one of these things out loud, and Kakuzu was sitting on the opposite bed chuckling evilly every time Hidan listed something.

Finally after two exhausting hours of scheming, Hidan's poor overworked brain came up with its last but most brilliant technique: Sacrifice Kakuzu's precious money to Jashin!

Needless to say, Kakuzu was having a mild heart attack, not only had Hidan come up with a good idea, he had come up with an idea that could actually harm him!

The stitched man scrambled up off his bed and ran blindly towards his safe, praying to the money god that his precious bounty was still there, alas poor Kakuzu got to the safe and found it... empty.

Though it couldn't have been Hidan who had done it, for the Jashinist had fallen asleep while plotting, leaving only eight other people who could have committed such an atrocious crime!

Hidan opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, there was a terrible wailing coming from his cupboard, which was accompanied by a few infrequent thuds. Now Hidan, being the not so smart man that he is, ignored his brains warnings about bogeymen and approached the threatening walk in closet.

Inside it was dark, but the wailing was still just as loud, and just as scary. Suddenly dark shapes launched from the shadows and wrapped themselves around Hidan's body, dragging him deep into the depths if Satan's closet!

(AN; I was gonna be mean and end it here but, I think you guys deserve better!)

"**HIDAN!" **Kakuzu was not happy, he was about to have a heart attack! That would make the third one that day! Luckily his new stress reliever had just waltzed in and allowed itself to be grabbed, Kakuzu was going to have a good time, for now. Then whoever had taken his money was going to pay!

Mwah ha ha ha *cough* well it's short, I know, sorry. At the moment I'm not happy, I mean our country is hosting the soccer thingy (sorry I'm not much of a sports person) and everyone is so annoying! I mean I'm sitting here trying to concentrate and people are blowing their vuvuzelas and hooting their car horns in a messed up attempt at tandem! Can you get any more immature! I mean if you are gonna do things like that go to the stadium not in front of random peoples houses! Also on another not sport related note, the next chappie will have more yaoi! Yay! Okay, I know there are lots of people reading this cuz, damn, I have gotten allot of favourites, and my question to you guys is whether you want other pairings as well as some threesomes maybe even Pein chain? Also if you haven't already, go read the stories of Dead Drifter, hilarious and yoai filled!


	5. Chapter 5

WOOOT! I am inspired! Thank you to my latest reviewer hidan luva! I am INSPIRED! Also thanks to all my other loyal reviewers and readers!

Okay now that the rant is over let's get to writing! I'm gonna make this thing where poor Hidan, as the new guy, gets a run in with each member, lol im sooo perverted! Don't worry the pairing is still Kakuhidan, but as they say, adding spice to curry doesn't change the fact that it's still curry. So tell me what you guys think, any pairings, any at all, Sasodei? ItaKisa? I flow with every Akatsuki pairing (except things with Konan, I cant seem to write things with girls(even though I am a girl)) I will have a HidanPain one, as per request don't worry, it will be rape, lol leader-sama doesn't work any other way, can you see Pein asking, 'Hidan, will you let me make love to you?' reply would be 'Fuck no you deranged lunatic! Get the hell away from me you queer ass faggot' Silly Hidan XD Or even a line from one of my fav fics, a HidanPein, 'Who's your God Hidan?'

Wow that was long, I think my authors notes are getting longer than my stories! Also one of my reviewers pointed out that when Hidan was raped the door wasn't closed, lol, voyeur Akatsuki!

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own any of da hot luvin in my stories!

Okay so warning, HidanPein and a little tiny tiny bit of gore.

The cupboard would never be the same! Apart from the suspicious stains, weird fluids and holes everywhere it was just plain tiny! I mean what use is a cupboard that you can't have secret cupboard sex in?

Kakuzu was de-stressed and almost relaxed… now it was time for his daily money bath! Though as soon as that thought appeared Kakuzu broke down into wailing sobs. His money, his beautiful precious money, it was gone, all gone!

Hidan snorted at the depressed heap of a man, and walked out the door, making sure to slam it extra hard behind him, before heading down to the basement for some prayer, leaving the poor stitched ninja to recover from forced money separation all on his own.

Unfortunately for Hidan, Jashin seemed to have other plans, since a pair of ringed eyes watched him carefully, taking note of the torn robe, bloody visage and annoyed scowl, God had just found himself a new angel!

Swiftly composing himself Pein stepped into the passage and walked quietly until he was at Hidan's back, before he placed a calm yet forceful hand on the others shoulder, "Hidan, could we perhaps have a word? In my office? _Alone_?" His eyes darted swiftly to the door behind which Kakuzu was still wailing before settling back on Hidan in a commanding way.

Hidan followed the ringed gaze for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly, he would have said 'Fuck no' but this was Leader! The Leader, you don't just disobey orders from The Leader!

With that tiny, insignificant debate settled, Hidan followed Pein down the hall, where they stopped before a door Hidan (In all the meagre time he had spent at Akatsuki) had never seen before.

The God of Akatsuki turned the handle and gestured for Hidan to enter. The office walls where rather bland, the colour scheme was boring and the actual furniture was sparse to say the least. Yet one thing made this place seem like heaven to Jashin's most loyal follower, the presence of torture implements!

Pein made his way past his gawking follower and sat behind the desk, a smirk firmly on his lips. "I trust this room is too your liking, Hidan?" The velvety soft words broke the priest from his perverted fantasies, causing him to scowl at the intruder. "Yeah, and what's it to ya fuckface!"

The Leaders smug expression darkened into annoyance, but as quickly as it came the look was gone, once again replaced by a look of smug satisfaction, almost like a child with a secret.

A slender hand gestured towards the only other chair in the room, the one in front of the desk, which of course meant that Hidan should sit, which the albino man did, albeit reluctantly.

"I must say Hidan, you intrigue me, your mannerisms and little quirks, your foul language and disagreeable temperament, all of these things have caught my attention. Suffice to say, I have been watching you, and I like what I see. So how about a little proposition, hmm? You scratch my back and I scratch yours?"

Hidan's face was blank as he digested all that Pein had said to him before he burst out laughing, "Oh fuck, you're serious! Oh my Jashin! How retarded can you get. Look, Fuckface, I don't fuck nobody, you got that?"

The man in front of him did nothing, his pierced face blank, "You fucked Kakuzu." This statement seemed to take the wind from Hidan's sails, "Yeah, well the bastard got fucking lucky, no ways am I gonna fuck him again." Neither of them mentioned the fact that he had already fucked Kakuzu twice now.

Pein stood from his chair and walked to the door, which Hidan had neglected to close, and quietly eased it shut, turning the key before making his way back to the waiting Jashinist. The albino man's head was craned in an attempt to see what was going on behind him.

His attempts were in vain for he failed to see the gracefully strong hands reaching for his face. Pein's hand suddenly grasped a hold of his jaw and yanked it swiftly back into place, leaving the priest with only the view of an empty chair.

The pierced god leaned in, his other hand fisting in snow white hair, as he whispered fiercely into Hidan's ear, "You may have a strong faith in your beliefs and in your 'God' but I think by the end of this little 'meeting' you will have seen the error of your ways and will faithfully serve me, the only true God in this realm.

Hidan's eyes bugged out in silent rage, his mouth working furiously within Pein's grip in an attempt to voice his religious outrage. After a minute of furious silence, Hidan's brain finally found its voice and said voice was very loud, "FUCK YOU! You piece of blasphemous shit! You are nothing, nothing! You are not a man, not a ninja and you are definitely NOT a fucking god!"

The hand on Hidan's jaw clenched, almost crushing the foul man's jaw, but it quickly relaxed. Both men fumed in silence for a second, though the only indication of Pein's anger was the tenseness in both his arms.

Hidan was obviously feeling rather cocky, he had a large shit eating grin on his face and was chuckling madly under his breath, yet Pein was also feeling a little bit of smugness creeping into him, using his anger as its fuel.

The hand on the albino man's jaw suddenly withdrew, but the one in his hair tightened and yanked backwards, ripping out a few strands of silvery white hair in the process. "Ah, ah, ah, Hidan-_chan_, you are meant to obey, so be a good little follower and listen to your God!"

Hidan tensed but said nothing, refusing to allow Pein the satisfaction of a response, however violent that response might be. "Ah, giving me the cold shoulder are you Hidan-chan? That's too bad, I guess all this torture equipment will have to be sold without anyone ever using it!"

This, no matter how much Hidan would try and deny it, was a horrifying thought to the albino man, but he held his ground, there was no way in fucking hell that he would bow to anyone other than Lord Jashin! "Fuck off Shit Face, I aint gonna do nothing for you!"

Pein scowled and yanked Hidan's face towards him, leaning in he whispered harshly "You _will _bow before your God!" With those words he backhanded the foulmouthed priest across the face, sending Hidan toppling from his chair and into the desk behind him with a sickening crack of skull against wood.

The pierced man approached slowly, watching Hidan fumble a bit in disorientation before gaining his feet unsteadily. Magenta eyes glared unsteadily while he slurred, "Is that all ya got, ya fuckin' pussy?" the priest then spat a thick glob of blood and saliva which hit Pein, who made no effort to dodge, right in the face.

Hidan smirked in triumph, thinking himself the winner, but Pein proved him wrong, yet again. The pierced man calmly wiped the bloody saliva from his face and wiped it off on Hidan's exposed chest, tracing the Akatsuki symbol lightly in blood, before his hand pulled back and struck with lightning fast speed.

Hidan's eyes were wide and he coughed slightly in surprise, a small amount of blood dribbling from his parted, ruby stained lips. Both of them were staring at the pale hand protruding from the albino's chest with differing expressions, Hidan's was surprise and a trace of pleasure, while Pein's was naught but curious indifference.

"I can see why Kakuzu has taken such a shine to you, my disobedient little pet, all the pain and torture and none of the death. It's convenient don't you think? That is the reason I made my suggestion in the first place, you like pain, I like giving pain, it's a win-win situation!"

Hidan still looked rather surprised, but slowly a sadistic smirk formed on his lips, "Fuck you! Shit Face!" The pierced man just sighed, "If that is what you wish, it is a Gods duty to honour the wishes of his servants."

The hand inside Hidan clenched slightly before moving backwards, searching out a certain organ amongst a multitude of others, the questing fingers quickly found their target and wrapped around Hidan's furiously beating heart, stroking it slightly before tugging the organ down towards the opening in the priest's chest.

While all this was going on, Hidan had his eyes clenched shut in reluctant ecstasy as he felt the burning pain radiate through his mind and body. The name of Jashin repeating itself through his bloody lips.

Seeing this Pein released the heart, letting it come to a rest just inside Hidan's heaving chest, lying against the man's ribs in support. The stitched man leaned forward and bit into the albino's neck, his teeth sinking slowly through flesh and drawing out the taste of oxygen sweetened blood.

At this point Hidan was moaning in pleasure, his mind having forgotten just _who_ was actually supplying said pleasure. Pein's lips pulled up into smirk of satisfaction, before he refocused on the task of completely breaking Jashin's priest to his own will.

TBC… dun dun dun…. Well what do you think? First of all know that this is my first time writing a HidanPein story so they are bound to be ooc, well it's yaoi so of course it will be ooc. Sorry to stop it there but it's 11:45 and I have a party to attend (Lol, it's one of my gay friends birthday today so I'm hoping it will be a lotta fun!)

Also sorry for the really late update, I just lost the will and inspiration to write for a while. So again, really really sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeeey, I'm back! I'm really sorry about the cliffy yesterday, so I'm making it up to you by typing this with a hangover! I had too much wine last night (so please excuse any mistakes I may miss) XD So yeah sorry again about leaving you in suspense but let's move on to the good stuff! Also reading through last chappie I caught an error, but I'm too lazy to change it sooo, let's make this a contest! Whoever spots the mistake will get a mention in story and an invisible cookie!(Okay it's an easy mistake to spot (no it's not a spelling error, there are too many of those) so review and let me know) If you want a clue review and ask! Mwah ha ha ha, okay so maybe this is a plot to gain more reviews but hey can you blame me? So thanks to the reviewers from last chappie and all the other chappies!

Disclaimer: don't own!

Warning: bit of gore (not really) and sex and HidanPein pairing

Also, after this pairing I'm gonna do another Kakuhida chap then a SasoDei chap (as requested)

Thank you Shi- Toyu for your review! You kick started this writing process! When I read it I felt kinda guilty for leaving everyone hanging like that, but its gotten me more reviews, maybe I should do cliffies more often XD

…

Hidan's head was thrown back in pleasure, his hands clawing unseeingly at the man in front of him. Pein didn't mind, in fact it proved to him that he was really the only true god out there if he could do this to such a devoted Jashinist.

The room was filled with the sound of Hidan's harsh breaths and loud moans, the pierced man in front of him continued to bite at his neck, getting both of them smeared in blood as Pein's lips sought out Hidan's.

Their lips met, blood mingling with saliva and coating their mouths. Hidan seemed to become aware of his actions in that moment for his eyes widened and his body tensed, but Pein was nothing if not skilled, and his quick ministrations of the priest's mouth brought the silver haired albino back into his passion induced lull.

They separated, both gasping for air, yet before Hidan could regain his breath Pein had moved yet again, although this time it was not a kiss that was given, this time it was a kunai through the lungs.

Hidan's lustful pants halted abruptly at the sudden blocking of his airways, leaving him silent and on the verge of euphoric orgasm from the pain alone.

Pain pulled the kunai out slowly before stabbing it back in a more sensitive place, more precisely the priest now wielded a pierced nipple, all he was lacking was a ring to put in it.

Their games continued, and whenever Hidan did something that his pierced god disapproved of, they stopped and Hidan was forced to kneel down before Pein, but now that just wasn't enough for the Akatsuki leader, he wanted more, he wanted acknowledgement from his servant, his hand fisted itself roughly once again in Hidan's hair, jerking his head backwards, "Who's your God, Hidan? Who do you serve?" Jashin's follower grimaced in disgust, "Certainly not you, Fuck face!"

Now Pein faced a dilemma, he needed to punish his useless follower, yet how to go about doing that was the question, he couldn't hit him (it would make Hidan too happy) he couldn't kill him (the bastard was immortal) ah but he _could _fuck him!

And that was exactly what Leader intended to do. He reached down, hands sliding leisurely down the priest's wounded and bloody body, running over pert nipples, feeling along taught abs, pressing against a panting chest, continuing all the way down to where Hidan's cloak came together again.

He grasped both sides and pulled, the material ripping easily within his grasp, leaving the two unsupported pieces of fabric to flutter to the floor, leaving Hidan in naught but his boxers, which were easily disposed of. The problem now was how to divest himself of his own clothing without letting his prey escape his clutches.

Pein quickly brought one hand up to Hidan's throat and clenched his fist around the pale neck, his other hand meanwhile was busy loosening his own Akatsuki cloak. Once both of them were naked, their clothes lying discarded on the floor and on the torture equipment.

By now Pein was actually debating just skipping the whole torture scene bit, I mean, did Hidan honestly need to be _that_ happy when they fucked? Nah of course not! They could always do it some other time!

Grinning Pein dropped his hands down so that both were resting on Hidan's hips, then he quickly spun the younger man around so that Hidan was now (author pauses to wipe blood from her nose) bent over the desk, his alluringly pale ass wiggling in the air.

The kunai from earlier made a reappearance in Pein's hand before it was driven down through the priests hands and lodged solidly into the wood of the desk beneath them.

At this point though Hidan started to struggle, "Oi, fuck face! What about the Jashin damned torturing!" Pein shrugged, and although Hidan couldn't see it, he could feel the movement through their bodies.

Pein leaned forward, his cock harder than he could ever remember it being before, maybe it had something to do with the man pinned and prostrate before him or maybe he was just as horny as fuck.

Hidan seemed to be getting rather irate at this point, "Oi, oi, oi! What the fuck! Get the fuck off you bloody prick! Go fuck yourself in a Jashin damned ditch!" The pierced man kept silent, he was going to take this at his own pace, and he was going to enjoy it.

Slowly Pein moved around Hidan's pinned body towards the other side of the desk, he only stopped when he was right in front of Hidan's face. Leaning down he whispered harshly in the bound priests ear, "Bite me and you'll regret it" that said he stuck two fingers into Hidan's mouth and pried his jaw open, when it was wide enough he held his member in his hand and slid it into the moistness of the albino's mouth, he was still for a second, savouring the feel, and then he bucked his hips hard and fast, deep throating the man in front of him.

He bucked his hips a few more times, moaning inaudibly when Hidan's teeth scraped along his swollen member, leaving him breathless with need. Once his member had been properly coated in bloody saliva Pein withdrew from the priest's mouth and made his way back to his previous position behind Hidan.

This was where the fun started. Akatsuki's leader carefully positioned himself and pushed his member into Hidan slowly, knowing that it would both annoy and frustrate the albino beneath him.

Then throwing that plan to the wind, he bucked his hips, sheathing himself fully within Hidan, the heat and tightness took his breath away, leading to a few breathless grunts of pleasure from both of them.

The pierced man's body was now flush with Hidan's, letting his hands roam the beautiful contours of the pale man below him. His fingers flexed over nipples, rubbing them teasingly before travelling downwards and grasping the flaccid cock of the other man in his hand and squeezing hard.

Hidan gasped in pain as well as pleasure, his head falling back in ecstasy. They moved together, their bodies twisting and thrusting together languidly. Their mouths both open in panting screams as Pein thrust heavily into his servant, into Hidan.

Hidan came first; his seed splattering himself and the desk, his foul cries and bucking hips driving on his orgasm. Pein was still thrusting heavily, his hands clenched tightly around his lover's hips, but he took his time, savouring the pleasure.

Hidan had by now sufficiently recovered from his orgasm that he began struggling, pulling his hips away from the pierced man's thrusts, so much so that Pein's member slipped from his passage, making Akatsuki's leader growl in anger.

One of Pein's hands came up and grasped a handful of silvery hair, forcing Hidan's face into the desk, while the other hand slipped himself back into the pleasure that was Hidan.

This time Pein was prepared for the albino's struggles, the hand in Hidan's hair kept him pinned, while at the same time used him as a stepping stone, allowing him to reach deeper and deeper, where not even Kakuzu had been before.

He found the spot, he found it and pressed hard into it, sending Hidan into a frenzy of pleasure filled howls, even though the priest had long since ejaculated leaving his cock limp and flaccid.

Pein thrust wildly for a few more minutes, his rhythm from earlier had completely disappeared. With one last powerful thrust, he came violently, spilling his load within Hidan, even going so far as to pull out halfway through his orgasm and pump the last of his load out onto Hidan's sweat soaked back.

Both were panting heavily, but Pein quickly composed himself and wiped himself off with a nearby tissue before walking towards the door, unlocking it and then disappearing down the hallway, leaving Hidan still bent over the desk with the kunai through his hands.

Pretty much everyone in the base could hear the curses, including Kakuzu, who was still investigating the source of his moneylessness.

Whew, done! It took me a full day but I think it was worth it. Please don't flame me bout the sex scene okay, I'm not so good at writing those XD

So enjoy people!

Please review (more reviews mean quicker updates, today is a great example!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long, I'm now in matric and it is hectic. ^.^'

Ja also, if you love KakuHida go check out the author Akebou, I'm beta-ing one of her stories and it is really good and unique it's called Awakening Desire.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto cuz then I wouldn't really have to work my butt off to try and get a job that has a +-60% unemployment rate for young white girls

Kakuzu walked swiftly down the corridor of the Akatsuki lair, he had heard some suspicious sounds coming from this direction and decided it would be worth his while to check it out, especially since it may be related to the theft of his precious money.

He had narrowed down the sounds location to the one place all Akatsuki members feared to tread, Leader-sama's office. Inching forward cautiously Kakuzu could hear loud, foul cursing coming from around the corner, exactly where Leader-sama's office was.

The cursing was then followed by several loud thumps and even more cursing. Deciding it was definitely worth his while to investigate the masked ninja confidently walked forward and around the corner, but what he saw made his strut falter and his confidence waver.

There in Leader-sama's office, hands pinned via kunai to the desk, was Hidan. The albino mans ass waved enticingly to and fro as he struggled to free himself from the restricting kunai. Kakuzu's mouth watered and something twitched down below.

Stitched hands reached forwards grasping for the soft, plump flesh of Hidan's rounded ass. Though it seemed Hidan and thus Hidan's ass had other ideas, every time Hidan tried to pull his hands free his body and subsequently his ass would sway to the side, and Hidan seemed to be avoiding Kakuzu's hands without even meaning to! So clever Kakuzu changed tactics, opting to slap the ass instead of grope it and so the ass was slapped, thoroughly.

"Fuck! Pein you asshole stop fucking touching me!" This made Kakuzu falter, why was Hidan calling him Pein? Of course they were in Pein's office, but Hidan wouldn't be unfaithful so soon in their relationship would he? Wait what the hell, they weren't even in a relationship! They fucked, that was all.

The enticing ass waved again, moving slowly from side to side, hypnotising Kakuzu. "Fucking heathen, is that all you do? Fucking rape people?" Kakuzu snapped out of his daze immediately, 'Rape?' Is that why Hidan was bound in Pein's office, naked? Or was this one of the zealots many tedious rituals?

Deciding on the best course of action Kakuzu decided to ask Hidan what had happened. "What are you doing Hidan? What ritual does your god demand of you now?" Hidan gasped, "Kakuzu? You bloody motherfucking asshole! I thought you were that shithead Pein!" The priest hesitated before rolling his eyes, "Could you please pull this out of my hands Kakuzu-chan, pretty please?"

Kakuzu paused and then swiftly pulled the troublesome kunai from the priests hands leaving Hidan gasping in pleasure, "Hidan, care to tell me what you were doing?" The pleasured gasps abruptly ceased, "Ah ha ha, sure Kuzu, uh Leader-sama was just trying to instil respect into me." The stitched man frowned, Hidan was lying, but why.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Kakuzu spotted an article of clothing which most certainly did not belong to Hidan and suddenly everything clicked together, Hidan being bound, his avoidance of the subject, the talk of rape. Pein had raped Hidan. It was all so obvious how could he have missed it?

Hidan was feeling a little bit nervous, Kakuzu's face had suddenly gone from puzzled to blank and it was enough to scare a grown man out of his skin. "Kuzu?" The stitched man said nothing instead walking stiffly out the door and in the direction of the private quarters.

Ha ha sorry for the cliffie if you could call it that, I think we all know what Kuzu is gonna go do, I havent updated in so long cuz my pc was stolen and ive only recently gotten a new one and i still have to replace most of the stuff on it

Hopefully i'll update soon so please review!


End file.
